zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask (mask)
Majora's Mask is a major plot point of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This ancient and powerful mask was once used in an ancient tribe's hexing rituals and was later sealed away because of its evil magic. It was later recovered and found its way into the hands of the Skull Kid. It is believed that, since the eyes of Majora's Mask are similar to the eye on the Fused Shadow from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess that it may have been the Twili who created Majora's Mask, but this is unknown and has never been answered by the makers of Zelda. Biography The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by a mysterious ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. The legend goes on to say that an evil and wicked power comes upon the one who wears the mask. The troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great that the people of old hid the mask forever, preventing its misuse. The tribe eventually died out, and the true nature of the mask was no longer known. Eventually, possibly hundreds of years after the sealing of the mask, the Happy Mask Salesman, a strange collector of masks, set out on a quest to find the mask. He went to "great lengths" to find the legendary mask and eventually obtained it. As he continued his travels across the world, the Skull Kid, who enjoyed playing pranks, knocked the Happy Mask salesman out and ransacked his bag of masks. He eventually found Majora's Mask and put it on his face. The power residing within the mask took control of him and his personality changed from a child's to a madman's. The mask eventually consumed him entirely, making him evil. Majora, the creature inside the mask, forces the Skull Kid to manipulate the Moon of Termina. The moon is taken out of its orbit and is set to crash into Termina. However, by mere chance, Link stumbles upon the alternate reality and eventually manages to save the Moon from crashing into the world by calling the Four Giants. At this, the mask abandons Skull Kid and retreats into the inner sanctum of the Moon. Link and Tatl follow into the Moon for a battle with Majora. After the defeat of Majora's three forms, the mask seemingly loses its power, and the Happy Mask Salesman takes it with him on his travels to unknown places. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga The manga by Akira Himekawa, although not by official Nintendo authors, provides a side story that attempts to explain the origin of the mask. The manga reveals Majora's Mask to be an ancient and dangerous artifact made from the body armor of a legendary beast named Majora. Majora lived in a land that was not moving, but not dead either, nor had it stopped. According to a myth devised "by the humans themselves," the armor worn by Majora was supposed to grant wishes and hold a great and terrible power. Warriors, adventurers, soldiers, men, and women sought after Majora for his armor, though he killed them all. After centuries of a solitary existence, a human, disguised as a musician and resembling Fierce Deity, approached Majora, and offered it eternal rest, not by fighting, but by playing music. As the human beat a drum he carried with him, "making time move", Majora began to dance for three days, and on the fourth day, died. All that remained of the beast was his armor. The human carved Majora's Mask from the armor. By doing so, all of Majora's power was sealed in the mask. The human believed that by creating the mask, his power was no longer a menace. He threw the mask in an abyss and was lost for centuries. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items es:Máscara de Majora